Finally Together
by hiddencrush
Summary: It's amy and ricky, I love this pairing. summary : When Amy Catches Ben cheating on her who will be there to pick up the peices? 2 shot . AMY AND RICKY FOREVER


Amy's POV

To him I was nothing , I was just a random girl he hooked up with at band camp. He didn't care about me , He only cared about Sex. He didn't love me , he didn't even want to KNOW me. I told everyone that the sex was horrible but really it was the best moment of my life. So I walked the corridors everyday avoiding his eye's so I wouldn't have to feel my heart break. Sure I had a boyfriend but he was just a decoy so no -one else would know that I was In love with Ricky. He didn't even know I was 2 months pregnant . I could be happy with Ben , I could just forget Ricky . I love Ben , yeah I do. I walked to meet him In the cafeteria , That's when I saw a sight that broke my heart. Ben was Leaning up against a locker Making out with Grace Bowman , My eye sight was blurred by my tears . I turned on my heel and Ran Back down the hallway I just came from. I bumped into someone , I didn't Bother to Look who it was I just kept running . I found an empty Classroom and went into it , I walked over to the back corner and slid down the wall. I Cried into my arms and wallowed in self pity . I heard Someone walk in and didn't look up , That is until I heard them speak. " Amy?" They asked , My head shot up , It was Ricky . My sarcastic voice came back for a second " Ya Think?!" I Questioned , Then it was gone again , I Cried into my own arms again. I heard him Slide down the wall next to me , He didn't speak he just pulled me into his lap . I sobbed into His chest And wrapped my arms around his waist , He rested his head on the top of mine and Rubbed my back. " What Happened ?" He whispered after a while , " I was going to meet Ben in the cafeteria and as I walked around the corner I saw him Making out with Grace" I whispered back. Ricky Pulled away from me and Got up , He ran out And I followed him . I Stepped out of the door and He was gone , I saw Lauren walking down the Hall and Stopped her ,

"Lauren Did you see which way Ricky went?" I asked Her , She Pointed down the hall And I took off running . I got to Where I'd Seen Ben and Grace , And I saw Ricky Throw a punch at Ben's Jaw . He pinned Ben up against the wall , " How.Could.you.do.that.to.Amy.You.Dumb.Bastard" He said With every punch. Ben Started to Go Blue in the Face , " RICKY ! STOP!" I Yelled. He Loosened his grip on Ben's Throat. The Bell rang For The Last class Of the day And I walked away , Secretly happy . I didn't Really want to Talk to Ricky Today So I Ran as soon as I got out of class. I was Running Past a Janitors Closet and I got Pulled into it , " Ricky ! What the hell!" I exclaimed ,

"How'd you know it was me ?" He asked " Who else would pull me into a closet ?" I said

Sarcastically . " Ricky What do you want ? I need too catch the bus and It's going to leave soon!" I Groaned " Why did You walk away ?" he questioned , " I had class " I said Indignantly . " You had free period" He argued , I was lost for words . " well maybe If someone hadn't Gotten me pregnant I would've remembered that" I shot back , I slapped a hand over my mouth realizing what I just said . I slipped out of the closet and Ran home Tears running down my cheeks. I cried myself to sleep that night .

The Next day at school I avoided Ricky the best I could , That was until Lunch. I was sitting in the Cafeteria with Lauren and my other friends when Ricky got up onto His table_ , Great_ I thought_ Now he's going to Tell the Whole School That I'm Pregnant_ Groaning I rested My head on the table. " Most of you probably know that I beat up Amy Juergens ex- boyfriend Ben Boykewich Yesterday for cheating On her , But Most of you don't know why I did it" He started " I did it because I love her , I don't what happens and I don't care what anyone says I love her and That's Final" He finished . Everyone was silent , Unreadable expressions on everyone's Faces Except mine. I had this Huge Irremovable Grin Plastered on my face , The bell rang And Everyone had to go to Classes. All through English I was watching the Clock tick waiting for the bell, When It finally went I was the first one out the door. I saw Ricky Looking really sad And walking towards the door , I ran up to him and Grabbed his Arm , HARD . He looked at me In shock , I leaned up and Kissed him . He Took a couple of minutes but he Started to Kiss me back , I let him take control and he Backed us up against The lockers. When we finally broke away We saw everyone Staring at us " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS STARING AT?" he yelled , Everyone ran away. I smiled at him and He wrapped an arm around my waist as we started to walk out of the school. Remembering something I glanced at my watch , " Shit!" I mumbled , " What?" Ricky asked confused " My Mom's Gonna kill me! It doesn't matter that I'm pregnant , She will Kill me For Missing that Bus!" I exclaimed . " Hey If she kills you Than I will kill her for killing My Girlfriend and My Baby" He Said caringly , I raised an eyebrow at him " Your Girlfriend ? Who said I was your girlfriend? " I asked sarcastically. " I did , Besides who wouldn't Want me as their boyfriend?" He said cockily , I rolled my eye's and Shoved him away . I Began To run Knowing he'd Catch on eventually , I heard His Sneakers Hitting the Pavement behind me as I sped up. He caught up quickly _damn that boy is fast _I thought , He caught me Around the waist And swung me around to face him. He leaned down and Gave me another Kiss , I smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. I saw My dad Coming to the door , " Ricky , If you want my Advice then Run Now !" I muttered panickedly. He saw my dad too, And his eye's bugged open , I gave him a quick kiss and Went to my door . I ran inside and up the stairs.

That Night I was Trying to read a book but Something Kept tapping on my window , Walking over to it I saw Ricky at the bottom with a guitar . I let him in and he began to play

_She's got a smile that I'd Die for_

_Everyone knows that I'm a prisoner of war for her , Yeah_

_Sometimes I wish I had Kung – Fu Grip_

_I'd never let her slip away she'd be my girl_

_I really wish she knew what I feel is true _

_She'd be my darlin I would be her hero too_

_I'm So in love with her_

_Don't care who knows that I'm_

_Ready to fight, Ready to go_

_Just like a GI Joe _

_Sometimes I wish I had Kung – Fu Grip_

_I'd never let her slip away she'd be my girl_

_I really wish she knew what I feel is true_

_She'd be my darlin I would be her hero too_

_Sometimes I wish I had Kung- Fu Grip_

_I'd never let her slip away she'd be my girl_

_I really wish she knew what I feel is true_

_She'd be my darlin I would be my hero too_

He finished and I told him to give me the guitar , Yeah everyone thinks I can only play the French horn. Nuh uh , I started to strum

**How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
But somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of in to me  
But I figured it's too good to be true**

**I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy**

**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time a was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one**

**You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye**

**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (oh Woah)  
You're one in a million... one in a million  
All this time a was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one **

**You're one in a million**

He leaned in to kiss me , When I heard my Mom Coming up the stairs , " Hide!" I told him . I ran and Turned off the light , I jumped into my bed only to find my boyfriend already there. It was a well known fact that I always slept under the covers , So I dragged Ricky down with me . I heard my Mom open the door And held my breath , Ricky could see I was nervous and when he had that cocky little smile on his face it was REALLY bad. So obviously he wanted to get caught because he leaned over to me and started to kiss down my neck , I bit my lip really hard to suppress a moan . My mom walked out and I slapped Ricky across the chest , He groaned " Ow What was that for?" He asked " Do you know what would happen if my parents found you ? Your Child would be without a father. If I had moaned we BOTH would have been dead" I told him Incredulously . He smirked at me , " So I made you moan?" He snickered. I turned away from him sulkily , " Oh come on Ames! Don't be like that!" he pleaded. " You know you can't stay mad at me forever ?" He said Placing butterfly kisses down the back of my neck. I tried to resist him the best I could but that boy was really convincing , I looked over my shoulder " No but I can sure as hell try!" I insisted . He lightly ran his fingertips along my ribs , I shivered at his touch . Damn These Pregnant Hormones of mine , I turned around so I was facing him only to see A huge cocky grin on his face.

I decided to let it go for once , He Wrapped his Arms around my waist and drew me closer. I buried my head in his chest and sighed contently , He stroked my hair slowly " I love you Amy" He whispered , " I love you too Ricky" I whispered back , Lifting my head to Give him A slow , sweet kiss and laying my head back on his chest. I hoped there wouldn't be too much drama during my pregnancy. I was finally happy and With the one I loved.


End file.
